Yu-Gi-Oh:Unsealed
by mesiagamer
Summary: This is My own verson of the next Yugioh spin off this world Yoro Novra a new duelist that has just put him self in to the bigest fight of any ones life. Where him and his ninjas will have to use the past and the present to fight this 8000 year old war. Please review chapter 4 posted and 2 and 3 updated.
1. Chapter one the legend

Ten thousand years ago the city of Atlantis faced a mighty destroyer; the Great Leviathan was, threating to destroy the world. But 6 mighty sages created a seal that not only increase their power but seal away the beast till the battle can be won. The levitation has been destroyed thanks to this but the seal was use over the years to lock away other creatures of great power that altered it each time from the original. 2000 years after the creation of the seal 12 beast in the spirit world 6 of good and 6 of evil each a different element waged war on one another. They were evenly matched but he ones of evil had a powerful edge 22 disciples each one although not as powerful tuned the tide of battle to evil. The forces of good were out match by the 28 but they found a way to win by using knowledge found in a lost library, hidden away from our world to prevent the seal to be used again by any mortal man. They were able to create a powerful 34 point seal that lock them all away in many different seals that made their way in to our world this is the story of how all these seals were broken. And the war began again

Theme song

The sorry opens in the house of a disowned child in his room with a computer a flat screen T. V. and posters with people if you saw think he was a fan of duel monster and you be right although this 13 year old has not played the game himself he loves the game and ninjas he was watching a duel taking place during the champion ship tournament.

I Summon big shield Gardna in attack mode attack: 100 defense: 2600 (all the stats will be in this way with attack in the front and defense in the back Atk/def)

It will do no good against my great moth 2600/2500 attack it only has 100 attack points and even if it was in defense my swords of flashing light-trice let my monster attack twice and my back pendent gives it another 500 attack balancing itself out so it's able to finish you off in a double strike next turn.

You don't have a next turn I equip my monster with magnum shield this way my monster gains attack equal to its defense meaning my monster has 2700 attack points

What no I only have 100 life points

And now that your moth can't defend you BIG shield Gardna attack with shield charge attack.

NOOOOOO

And the winner is night.

Wow that was great and tomorrow I will join that world. Your probably wondering what his name is well keeping with the y naming his name is Yoro Novra. And this is the story of the next great duelist.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2: the first duel

(Theme song)

"Bye dad see you later."

"Bye son going to the dojo?"

"No the ninja starter decks are being sold today at Mr. Muto's game shop."

"Ah yes the old king of games game shop I heard that he retired and took over his grandfather's game shop."

"Ya and no one has ever taken his title scene he got it."

"Oh say hi to him for me."

"K Dad bye be back by dinner."

Yoro walks a few blocks pulls out a duel board and starts riding to the game shop dodging and jumping around everything till he gets to the shop. The shop has changed a bit while staying true to itself with a hi-tech billboard at the top but that's about the only change. He walks in to the shop and up to the counter to say hi.

"Hi mister Muto"

"Ah it's my favorite customer how are things going little Yoro"

"It's going good how Mrs. Muto doing"

"Ask her yourself. Rebecca Yoro wants to see you!"

"Coming Yugi!"

An old woman a bit younger that Yugi comes out and hugs her husband and begins to speak.

"Oh hi Yoro so nice to see you I'm guessing you're here for the starter deck that just came in."

"Ya it's so cool…"

A guy in a classic trench coat and hat walks in and comes up to the counter.

"Hay I was here first!"

The guy turns to him and says "beat it kid I'm here on business."

"Hello I'd like to buy all the starter deck you own and I can pay with cash now."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to sell all my starter decks to a punk like you" Yugi said "get out!"

With a stutter "But…"

"Out!"

The man goes out the door with an angry mumble.

"Now Yoro sien you the first one to ask about the new starter deck you get the first one free."

"Really are you serious, thanks."

Yugi hand him a deck box and he opens it up to see the cards inside. And he sees some cards he's unfamiliar with and asks Yugi.

"Say Mr. Muto what are these cards?"

He holds up cards that look like ninjas each with the same attack and defense and the fire one is on the top.

"Oh those are the elemental ninja a powerful set of card that are kind of common thank to the starter decks came out."

The turns the cards to him self

"Oh cool I'll take good care of these cards."

Little do they know, the guy was watching from just outside. As he is walking home he notes the man is following him and takes a different route to Kaiba land. When he gets there he lets the presence of the man be known.

"I know your there and you want my deck"

"So I see I don't have to try to threaten or kidnap you or anything like that so I'll make it quick hand the deck over or you literally bite the bullet."

The man points a gun at him that is hidden under his trench coat.

"Please you think you can shoot me here they're witness every where and I'm not moving till you hear me out"

"Fine what do you want?"

He lowers the gun.

"You have a deck right?"

"Ya un-defeated as well so you want a duel."

"Ya and if I win you leave me alone and if you win the deck is yours with no fight"

He gets a big grin on his face "Deal grab your disk and lets duel"

"That's the other reason where here I don't have a disk we will use an arena."

"Fine but I will still win."

The scene changes to an old duel arena with the 2 on each side with the trench coat guy on the red side with Yoro on the blue side.

(all changes to decks and hands will be posted with every action all cards will be in bold if face up and italics face down the opponents will not know the ability's most of the time.)

Turn Yoro (cards in hand 5)(in deck 35)(side deck 1) monsters 0 spells/traps 0 life points 4000

My turn I draw (deck 34)(hand 6)

And I play the earth elemental ninja **(Earth elemental ninja warrior lv 4, element earth, atk. 1500/ def. 1500 when this card is normal summoned you can shuffle your entire deck in to your hand and play face down from your deck one elemental ninjitsu art earth defender face down and draw the same number cards minus one. When this card is attack you can switch in to defense mode and make its attack 0 and its defense 3000 when the battle phase ends switch it to attack mode and put it at its original attack and defense points). **(Hand 5)

The earth elemental ninja looks like a ninja with a brown ninja ghi and a shield on his back with metal with thick fabric in different places

All right, now I use my ninja's ability my shuffling my hand in to my deck I can get one ninjitsu art card from my deck and play it on the field (_ninjitsu art of earth defender trap continues when another ninja other than earth elemental ninja is attack you can change the attack to your earth elemental ninja but its stays in defense mode and keeps its attack and defense at 0 and 3000 receptivity If earth elemental ninja is not on the field when this card is active destroy this card)_

Now I draw 4 cards (hand 4) (deck 34)

Turn trench coat (hand 5) (deck 35) monsters 0 spells/traps 0 Lp 4000

Now I draw (deck 34) (hand 6)

Now I play Red water damage eater in attack mode (hand 5) **(Red water damage eater Fiend lv4, element dark, atk. 1800/ def. 0 the first time this monster attack a monster with a defense power stronger than its attack it's original attack becomes equal to the current defense of that monster before the damage phase and remains that way as long as this card remains on the field )**

A monster with red liquid dripping from him is shown to be on the field

Now attack with red water claw!

Yoro: I activate my ninjas 2nd ability I can switch my monster from attack to defense mode and make its attack 3000 (earth elemental ninja atk 1500-0/ def. 1500-3000)

Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, you fool thanks to my monsters ability its attack is now equal to your monster defense.

Yoro: NO (Red water damage eater atk. 1800-3000/ def. 0)

The attack hits but before it does the ninja pulls out its shield and an earth wall comes up when the claw hits you can see the monster all of a sudden bulk up.

I place 2 cards face down and end my turn (hand 3)

(_Red water shield trap normal when this trap is played equip it to a red water monster its switch to defense mode any monster that attacks this monster is destroyed when the equipped monster is switched to attack mode or leaves the field destroy this card)_

_(Red water calling spell ritual can only be activated if there are 2 or more red water monsters who's lv equals 8 or more summand the red water Titan in attack mode and banish the 2 monsters in the grave yard)_

Yoro: (Hand 4) (deck 34) (side deck 1) monsters 1 spells/traps 1 Lp 4000

My turn I draw (hand 5) (deck 33)

Now I play air elemental ninja in attack mode (hand 4) **(Air elemental ninja warrior lv4 element air atk. 1500/ def. 1500 when this monster is normal summand you can shuffle your entire hand in to your deck and play from it face down elemental ninjitsu art of revival then you can draw the same number of card that were in your hand minus one. This monster can attack your monster your opponent directly but when its attack this monster attack is equal to the total star lv of your elemental ninjas times 100 for the damage step only.) **

Yoro now summands a ninja that looks the same as the other ninja but in a green ghi and has kunai instead of a shield

Now I active its first ability letting me play one ninjitsu art card from my deck face down from my deck by shuffling my hand in to my deck.

_(Elemental ninjitsu art of revival trap normal when this card is activated you can summand any elemental ninja from your grave yard in face up attack or defense mode. You can only play this card if you have and Air elemental ninja on the field.)_

Now I draw 3 cards from my deck (hand 3) (deck 33)

Now I play this face down as well (hand 2)

_(Smoke bomb stash spell continues this card can be played as a quick play card. When this card is activated place 4 bomb counters on it. If an opponent's card target a ninja monster your control you can remove one Bomb counter from this card and banish the targeted monster and negate the attack or card effect. When there are no bomb counters on this card you can sacrifice it special summand 4 bashed ninja to the field with and tread them to have been on the field for 4 turns each.) _

Air elemental ninja attack him directly with air kunai strike! The air elemental ninja vaults of the earth armor ninjas back and tosses 8 kunai at the trench coat guy he cringes Lp 4000-3200

Trench coat guy: so your air elemental ninja can attack my life points directly 2 can play this game.

Turn Trench coat (hand 3) (deck 34) monsters 1 spells/traps 2 Lp 3200

Now I draw (hand 4)(deck 33)

And I play read water acid in attack mode (hand 3) **(red water acid Fiend lv4 element dark atk. 2000/ def. 0 when this monster attacks a monster in defense mode if its defense is higher than the attack of this monster by sacrificing this monster your opponent take the same amount as effect damage every turn till this card gets put back in to you hand deck or field.)**

Now red water acid attack the air elemental ninja with acid claw strike!

Yoro: I activate the trap Elemental ninjitsu art of earth defender thanks to this trap my earth elemental ninja will be taking the blow and thanks to this monster effect its switched to defense mode and has 3000 defense points (atk. 1500-0/ def. 1500-3000)

Thank you one again your monsters attack has allowed me to use my monsters special ability. By sacrificing my battle phase ends and I take no battle damage I'll end my turn.

Yoro: do to my trap my monster stays in defense mode.

Yoro's turn hand (Hand 2) (deck 33) (side deck 1) monsters 2 spells/traps 3 LP 4000

Now I AHHHH Lp 4000- 3000 why did I lose life points?

Trench coat guy: It's my monsters special ability since I'd have taken 1000 battle damage you take 1000 effect damage every turn.

It doesn't matter because it's my turn I draw (Hand 3) (deck 32)

And now I summand the fire elemental ninja in attack mode (hand 2) (deck 32) **(Fire elemental ninja Warrior lv 4 element Fire atk. 1500/def. 1500 when this monster is normal summand you can shuffle your entire hand in to your deck and play from it face down elemental ninjitsu art of fire battle then you can draw the same number of card that were in your hand minus one. During your battle phase you can make this monsters attack 3000 and its defense 0 till your next turn but after it must attack and after it attacks its switch to defense mode and can't be switch to attack till your next turn not even by card effects. )**

The fire elemental ninja looks like the others only in a red ghi and a sword and sheath but with a different look in his eye and if you where looking through Yoro's eyes you swear he winked at him. Confusing him.

Now time to use their shared ability you know what happens now shuffle my hand in to my deck get a trap on the field and draw (hand 1) (deck 32) _(Elemental ninjitsu art of fire battle trap continues equip to one fire elemental ninja you control it gains 500 attack points after other ability's and when the equipped card attacks your opponent can't activate any spell or trap he controls.) _Air Elemental ninja attack him directly! The ninja vaults off the backs of the other 2 ninjas and tosses 12 kunai this time.

Trench coat guy AHHH Lp 3200- 2000

Now I activate my Fire Elemental ninja's special ability by making his defense 0 I can make his attack 3000 (atk 1500-3000 Def. 1500-0) now attack the damage eater!

Trench coat guy: nice try there's not going to be a draw I activate red water shield thanks to this card my monster switches to defense mode and your monster is destroyed.

All of a sudden the monster crosses his arms over his chest and the red liquid starts attacking the ninja destroying him.

Fine I end my turn

Trench coats turn: (hand 3) (deck 33) monsters 1 spells/traps 2 Lp 2000

Now I draw (hand 4) (Deck 32)

Now I switch my monster to attack mode and equip him with red water empowerment **(red water empowerment spell equip you can only equip this card to a red water monster the equipped monster gains 1000 attack and deals piercing damage if the monster is in defense mode)**(hand 3)

Now thanks to this my monster gains 1000 attack points and even if the monster is in defense mode your still dealt battle damage. 3000-4000

Yoro: No I can't risk a big attack with red water acid in his grave yard.

Now attack red water claw!

The attack hits the shield and there's a lot of smoke the ninja is gone but life points are unaffected.

WHAT HOW!

Yoro: This, my smoke bomb stash. Points to a box on the field with 3 bombs in it. This card let me negate your attack by removing a counter and banishing my ninja it destroyed my trap but it's worth it.

Is it worth it when I use the mystical space typhoon! **(mystical space typhoon spell quick play Destroy one spell or trap on the field.)**

I end my turn.

Yoro's turn (Hand 1) (deck 32) (side deck 1) monsters 1 spells/traps 1 LP 3000

Now red water acid activates I take one thousand life points agggh 3000-2000

And I draw (hand 2) (deck 31) and I summand my Water elemental ninja in attack mode (hand 1) **(water elemental ninja warrior lv 4 element water Atk 1500/def 1500 Whe****n this monster is normal summand you can shuffle your entire hand in to your deck and play from it face down elemental ninjitsu art of capture then you can draw the same number of card that were in your hand minus one. Once per turn during either players turn, you can negate the effect of one monster you opponent controls till the end of the turn. It can't attack the turn this effect is used.)**

He summands a ninja that looks like the other only with a blue ghi and a chain and sickle

Now I activate my trap elemental ninjitsu art of revival with this with air armor ninja on my field I can bring back my fire Elemental ninja (not going to repeat effects of cards that were already played)

Air elemental ninja does an unreadable hand sign combination that can't be seen and the fire Elemental ninja comes back with revenge in his eyes. Now air elemental ninja attack the air ninja vats off the other 2 and throws 12 kunai

Trench coat guy: Gack 2000-800

Now I use my trap elemental ninjitsu art of fire battle thanks to this trap my fire elemental ninja gains 500 attack and that face down will not protect your monster this time. And now water elemental ninja ability lets me negate you monsters ability weakening it .

Trench coat guy: OH NO (atk. 4000-2800)

Now my monster ability combined with this trap makes his attack is now 3500 (atk. 1500-3500)

Trench coat guy: (faking being scared) please have mercy.

Now attack flaming katana of honor! The fire ninja sword spirals with flames and slashes at the opponent's monster who is on the other side of a flaming oval destroying it.

Trench coat guy: NOOOOO LP 800-100

It's over I end my turn next turn you're done for.

Trench coat turn (hand 3) (deck 32) monsters 0 spells/traps 1 LP 100

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yoro: what's so funny?

You just set up the play for your demise I draw (Hand 4) (deck 31)

And I activate my face down card Red water calling thanks to this card I can banish red water acid and red water damage eater to summand the red water deity. In attack mode (hand 3) HAHAHAHAHAHA.

(End of chapter 2)


	3. Chapter 3: rise of evolution

Current duel stats Yoro Novra vs. Trench coat guy

Yoro hand 1 deck 31 Monsters 3 traps/spells 1 Lp. 2000

Trench coat guy hand 3 deck 31 monsters 1 traps/spells 0 Lp. 100

Turn Trench coat guy

Now I summand The Most Powerful monster in my deck Red water deity in attack mode** (Red water deity element dark Lv.8 ritual/effect/fiend atk. 2600/def. 0 this monster can only be summand by red water calling. This monster gains attack equal to the attack of the banished monsters used to summand this monster. This monster deals no battle damage. Every time this monster destroys a monster the controller of that monster is dealt 300 points of damage for every defense points 500 it has rounded up and that monster is removed from play. You can only be dealt battle damage while this card is on the field and only with battles involving this card.)**

A gigantic serpent like monster covered with red liquid and having red liquid drip from its mouth.

Now the first of my monster ability take a look at the field.

Yoro what do you, what the!

The field shows 2 other monsters on the field bowing to the serpent.

Yoro: How are they on the field again I destroyed them.

There not there to stay there giving their souls to their god watch.

The two monsters turn in to red liquid and are sucked in to the monsters mouth. Then its attack power climes

(2600-6400)

Yoro: How is that possible!

My monsters first ability lets it use the power of other monsters used to summand it now attack and destroy the only threat the water elemental ninja.

Yoro: NOO

You may be spared for now but do to my monsters ability for every 500 defense points you have you take 300 points of damage meaning you have 900 points of damage coming right at you.

Yoro: AGGH Lp 2000-1100 (after recovering he thinks to himself, ok I still have a chance to win if I attack with air elemental ninja I can deal over kill damage and win the duel)

Don't bother with your ninjas tricks when this card is on the field you have to attack this card for me to be dealt damage face it you're finished next turn when I destroy another ninja. Oh and one more thing that wimpy water ninja was banished when my monster attacked

Yoro: (in his head, no how can this be my first duel might just be my last it's over)

The next part happens in Yoro's head in what looks like a dark room

? : No you can't give up!

Yoro: Who's there?

? : doesn't matter now you can't let your spirit be broken remember what you had ready and what's in your deck

Yoro: oh ya that's right

? : remember what you have been taught and you can win this duel

Yoro: right, its time I heated up this duel!

(in the real world)

Yoro's turn hand 1 deck 31 Monsters 2 traps/spells 1 Lp. 1100

It's not over if I still have life points left.

Trench coat guy: Don't forget about the 1000 damage

I haven't forgotten (Lp1100- 100) but I still have 100 life points 99 more than I need to win this duel get ready to get schooled I DRAW! Hand 2 deck 30.

His hand shows a trap card with a purple ninja with ghost like versions of the other 4 ninjas that were out on the field. The other card in his hand is ninja trap master.

It's over now it's time to see the power of this deck

Trench coat guy: what how?

It's called Evo summoning

Trench coat guy: Evo summoning no way you can't do that you're just a beginner

It's going to happen right now my air elemental ninja has been out for 3 of my turns and my fire elemental ninja is a lv 4, and 3+4 equals 7 meaning I can summand a rank 7 Evo Monster!

Trench coat guy: ha you think that will work even if you play that card I have a monster with 6400 attack points you need something at least 100 points stronger or you're going to lose next turn.

The wont be a next turn cause I will turn the hand of time and bring forth a monster of greater power!

The 2 ninja nod to each other and do a set of hand symbols opening a portal then they jump in.

By banishing my 2 monsters I build the portal to the next dimension I Evo summand the D.D. elemental ninja **(D.D. Elemental ninja attribute light rank 7 warrior/Evo/effect when this monster is Evo summand you can shuffle your entire hand in to your deck and play from it face down elemental ninjitsu art of Dimensional empowerment then you can draw the same number of card that were in your hand minus one. Once per turn you can change this cards attribute to fire, water, wind, earth, dark, or light. This monster can use the ability of any one bashed ninja monster that shares an element with this card once per turn.)**

When the monster comes out of the portal is in a futuristic black ninja ghi with 2 swords that look like the blades are made from nothing.

Trench coat guy: Ha big deal its only got 2500 attack points

Now I use his special ability which lets me change his attribute and I change it to fire(attribute light-fire) and thanks to that he gains the ability of my fire elemental ninja his defense might 0 out but his attack is now he has 4500 attack points (atk. 2500-4500)

Trench coat guy: nice move but it won't help come my turn you will still lose.

There won't be a next turn and the 2 cards in my hand will make that true. First I discard ninja trap master (hand 1) (ninja trap master attribute light lv.4 warrior/effect atk.500/def.500 you can discard this monster to use any ninjitsu arts traps in your hand without setting them.)

Now I play elemental ninjitsu art of Dimensional empowerment **(Elemental ninjitsu art of Dimensional Empowerment trap normal. If you have Fire elemental ninja, earth elemental ninja, water elemental ninja, and air elemental ninja removed from play equip this card to one D.D. elemental ninja you control increase the attack by 2000. If this card is removed from the field special summand 2 elemental ninjas from your banished pile.)**

Now thanks to this trap my ninja now has 6500 attack points. (Atk 4500-6500)

Trench coat guy: WA WHAT NOO!

Yes now D.D. elemental ninja dimensional swords slash!

Trench coat guy: NO NO NO!

The ninja slashes at the serpent faster than the eye can see and it collapses and with it so do the rest of the Trench coat guy's life points

Trench coat guy: no I lost Lp 100- 0

Win Yoro.

"I won now you have to let me leave."

"I don't think so get back here!" The trench coat guy jumps over the platform and runs across the arena and jumps up to the other but when he gets there…

"Oooof"

He gets punched in the gut and gets his gun nabbed without him knowing.

"Ok that's it you brat time for you to." He reaches to where his gun was "what the where's my gun?!"

"Looking for this?" Yoro holds up the gun taunting him with the empty gun and tossing it to him and the guy starts "shooting"

"What the?"

"Guns empty and your luck has run out, thanks for coming so quick dad."

"What do you mean dad?"

Yoro's dad runs in with a guard uniform and with 2 other guards.

"Nice try but you're not going to…"

Yoro's dad uses a Taser on the guy and the other 2 guys cuff him.

"thanks again…"

"YORO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU MIGHT HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

Yoro starts looking ashamed "sorry dad I was being followed by that guy and this was the one place I was able to go."

Yoro's dad starts looking forgiving. "it alright you turned out fine and your Ninjitsu classes have finally paid off."

Yoro starts to perk up "thanks dad."

"Come on let's get you some ice cream."

Yoro grabs his deck and his dad grabs the other deck, the magazine of bullets, and the gun for evidence. The two of them walk out of the arena with Yoro's dad's hand on his back both looking happy.


	4. Chapter 4: viruses of the past

**Hi everyone Im just here to say that the updates on this will not be every week so dont panik but i dont own anybody or cards found on the shows but I do own the storie and any cards i make up read chapter 2 and 3 that have beed updated to make more sence.**

(Theme song)

After the song it open with Yoro walking around the domino mall thinking about what happened when he was about to give up.

In Yoro's head (what was that voice it sounded like mine only older and with a bit more confidence maybe training with master Kaze will help)

Yoro stops in front of a dojo with a pair of cards in front of it, he steps in and a middle-aged man in good shape not fat, thin, or too much muscle greets him.

"Ah Yoro Novra how's my best student you don't train today."

"I know sensei but I need some help that my dad can't give."

"Did you try talking to him already?"

"I did but…"

All of a sudden theirs alarms blaring all over the place and some guys in ski mask run by holding bags with some guards chasing them.

"Sorry sensei but I…"

"GO!"

Yoro nods to Kaze and runs out in a classic ninja fashion he goes up an up escalator and starts running across an upper floor baloney. When he's a bit ahead he jumps down and kicks the closes one in the face knocking out a few teeth and his lights out. The other guy hesitates and gets elbowed in the gut Yoro then pins him to the ground and pulls off the mask revealing a scar that looks like a star. When he pulls the guy up the mall cops come up and start questioning Yoro who's holding the guy using his own ski mask.

"Thanks again Yoro we can take it from here you know if your dad says its ok you can work for us after your 14th birthday."

"Thanks again for the offer I'll keep it in mind but I got offered a job at Mr. Muto's game shop so not likely be taking you guys up on the offer."

"I heard that you and the retired king of games was your friend alright the offer still stands"

"Thank you, but who is this guy?"

I'll tell you at the office

"His name Ablator Seven also known as the Shadow star."

"I heard of him he uses a copy of the 6 sinner dragons with a deck mostly made around the stardust dragon. He was one of the best before Night Ganmara came on to the scene with his old school take down deck."

"Ya stay away from him we have him now."

"Yes sir see you later."

Yoro walks out of the guard station and walks for a bit back to the dojo on the way he starts thinking.

"I just what happens to some people who can't take losing I have to promise myself if I play for a tournament I don't play to win I play to have fun."

On his way he passes a store with the newest model of duel disk he sees how expensive it is and starts thinking again.

"Man duel disks are getting expensive again and because of the requirement of a current one for tournaments their price has skyrocketed maybe when I earn the money for it I can get one."

Out of the blue he hears something.

"Looking for a duel disk I got what you want."

Yoro walks up to him just to decline his offer but he gets caught in a trap by getting chloroformed and tied up and pulled out a side door when he comes to he's wearing a duel disk that looks like the deck box is removable and the disk part is a set of circles with the monster zone in a straight line with a screen attached to his arm with 5 slots for spells and traps, a large part for the graveyard, a slot on the opposite side for a field spell, and wearing another box for his extra deck the duel disk has a chain attached to the bottom. He's also wearing a ninja them duel gazer with a kunai for an ear piece and shrunken for an eye piece. "

"Ugh my head and what's this, a duel disk it's my kind of style I'll give it that but it looks like a modified 4th model duel disk. Why am I wearing it and why is this chain attached?"

From nowhere "It's so you can't run away."

Yoro respond shocked "Who's out there all 3 of you come out now!"

After that 2 big thugs come out of from Yoro's left and right both wearing mask and a 3rd one comes out same age as Yoro wearing the newest style of duel disk that uses a scanner that uses the cards and with a new duel program. Everything is controlled by a tablet with 11 slots 5 for monster 5 for spells and traps and 1 for field spells. He also has double sized deck box that hold both the deck and extra deck and, a graveyard and banish pile on his waist. And wearing a duel visor an upgraded version of a duel gazer

"I'll just cut to the chase my name is Clarence also known in the underground as the vires duelist but you probably never heard of me."

In Yoro's head "I actually have from a junior tournament Clarence Underwood he uses a 6 card take down combo that trashed his opponents but when he lost his last duel to Night Ganmara little brother Sol Ganmara who's healing cards of all kind that heal his deck as well as his life points

over powered him."

Back in real life "So I guess that I have to duel you to get this chain off me."

"Not just that you get the disk itself but no one has won it ever."

"Let's just start the duel so I can get out of here."

"Fine."

"let's duel"

Yoro Novra vs. Clarence Underwood

Yoro starting stats Life points 4000 deck 40 extra deck 1

Clarence starting stats Life Points 4000 Deck 40 extra deck 0

Clarence turn starting hand 5 deck 35 Life points 4000 Monster zone 0 spell/trap zone 0

I'll go first I draw (deck 34 hand 6)

Then I summand my virus warrior in attack mode(hand 5) **(virus Warrior attribute earth type lv 4 earth atk. 0/ def. 0 can be used as the sacrifice for crush card virus, deck devastation virus and Eradicator Epidemic Virus ignoring the normal effect requirements but the cards remain on the field even after their effects wear off . For every crush card virus, deck devastation virus or Eradicator Epidemic Virus on the field or in the graveyard this monster gains 1000 attack and defense power but if this monster has 2000 or more attack power no other monster are allowed to be played on your side of the field.)**

A decaying version of Mata the zapper appears in his field

In Clarence's head (this kid is finished once I play my combo and end this duel)

I equip my monster with the curse of immortality (hand 4) **(Curse of immortality Spell equip The monster equipped with this card be sacrificed or destroyed put an immortality counter on this card if this card has 4 immortality counters on this card destroy it. The equipped monster can't attack and if it's the only monster on your field your opponent can attack you directly.)**

And I put 4 cards face down and end my turn (hand 0)

_(Crush card virus, trap normal Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK. Check all monsters your opponent controls, your opponent's hand, and all cards they draw (until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation), and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK.)_

_(Deck devastation virus, trap normal Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or less ATK)_

_(Eradicator Epidemic Virus, trap normal_ _Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2500 or more ATK, and choose Spell Cards or Trap Cards; check your opponent's hand, all Spell/Trap Cards they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all cards of the chosen type.)X2 _(all duplicate cards played at the same time and will be indicated by the number)

Yoro: In his head (Not good his combo is ready and I have nothing but monsters in this hand all 4 of my elemental ninjas and one of my armor ninja flame armor ninja and he seem to… he see the seemingly determined look but he knows different and gets his head back in the game)

Yoro's turn hand 5 deck 35 extra deck 1 LP 4000 Monster zone 0 spell/trap zone 0

It's my turn I draw (hand 6 deck 34)

This card it's…

Clarence: It's time for me to win this duel I play my 4 traps Crush card virus, Deck devastation virus, and my 2 Eradicator Epidemic Virus. With these cards I can sacrifice my virus warrior to use their effects but they don't go to the graveyard.

In head (Not good now he's going to trample me)

Clarence: Now thanks to curse of immortality my monster stays on the field and thanks to my monster ability it gains 4000 attack points. And you have nothing in your hand or on the filled so you have no choice but to end your turn. (Atk 0- 4000)

Yoro discards his entre hand not being phased.

Fine make your move.

Clarence turn hand 0 deck 34 LP 4000 field monsters 1 spells traps 4

My turn I draw (hand 1 deck 33)

Now it's over attack virus warrior with infected sword slash and end this duel!

The virus warrior charges in with sword but before he can make it he's stop by a set of swords that came out of nowhere and the force destroys one of them.

What, what happened that was supposed to finish you!

Yoro: not with the spell you sent to the graveyard Shadow ninjitsu art defending swords**(Shadow ninjitsu art defending swords spell continues when this card is played from your hand reveal as many ninjas as you can that are in your hand and place that many shadow counters on this card. You can play this card from your graveyard and if you do so place shadow counters on this card equal to the number of ninjas in your graveyard (up to 5). This card can't be destroyed by card effects except its own and other Ninjitsu art cards. If this card has no shadow counters on it destroy it. If your opponent's monster attacks remove one shadow counter from this card and negate the attack. When this card is removed from the field remove it from play.) **(Counters 4)

So you think your safe once those swords are gone you're finished but I think I'll burn you with my hand infection virus! (Hand 0) **(Hand infection virus spell continues every turn you opponent is dealt 1200 points of damage minus the number of cards in their hand times 200 at their end phase. )**

Now thanks to this card you'll lose all your life points before you can do a thing with 1200 points of damage every turn you'll be at 600 life points in 3 turns it's over. Take your turn and let's get on with it.

Yoro's turn hand 0 deck 34 extra deck 1 LP 4000 (virus effect turn 2) Monster zone 0 spell/trap zone 1

My turn I draw and do to your virus it goes straight to the graveyard (Yoro looks at the card and smiles) (Hand 0 deck 33) now I remove from play Shadow ninjitsu art forgotten knowledge (Shadow ninjitsu art forgotten knowledge spell normal when this card is played draw cards equal to the number of ninjas on your side of the field plus 1 hand cannot exceed 6 cards with this effect. You can remove this card from play and draw cards equal to the number of ninjas in your graveyard plus 1 hand cannot exceed 6 cards with this effect. Cards In your hand are not effected by card effects till your opponents next standby phase.) (Hand 6 deck 28)

(In Yoro's hand he has the other 3 armor ninjas his ninja trap master and 2 more shadow ninjitsu arts and says great more of my low-level monsters are gone there goes my chance at an offensive.)

Now thanks to my spell I'm not affected by your hand infection viruses now I end my turn.

Clarence's turn hand 0 deck 33 LP 4000 field monsters 1 spells traps 5

My turn I draw (hand 1 deck 32) and now my virus take hold now and force you to discard your entire hand.

Yoro: I don't need them I can still win this duel (hand 0)

Fine but you're about to lose another counter Virus warrior attack!

The rusty sword knocks away another blade from in front of Yoro and destroys it. (counters 3)

That's it I end my turn.

Yoro's turn hand 0 deck 28 extra deck 1 LP 4000 (Virus effect turn 3) Monster zone 0 spell/trap zone 1

It's my turn I draw (Hand 1 deck 27) and I discard it (hand 0 deck 27) and end my turn.

Clarence: don't forget you still take 1200 points of damage

I know agghh Lp 4000-2800

Clarence's turn hand 1 deck 32 LP 4000 field monsters 1 spells traps 5

He starts to look worried about something and Yoro knows exactly what it is (in his head this isn't good my viruses have run out and are still on the field and I have nothing I can sacrifice my monster for I'm stuck. Ii lose this duel I'll be a laughing-stock everywhere with no place to go.)

Yoro: Yoro not alone you know I was alone to once.

What do you mean you don't know what it's like to be alone!

Yoro: I'm an adoptive child.

Clarence gets a shocked look on his face not realizing his past.

Yoro: I was alone once my parents were killed I was only 5 and I never had dueling or even my ninja skills to comport me. My parents were killed right in front of me and at my own house by 6 masked guys they might have killed me to if the cops weren't called. Even today I still hear the gun shots. I have nothing left but memories of them. They destroyed my parents life's I'm the only thing that's left that proves their existence. The house was burned down my parents identity's gone with everything tied to it I have nothing from them like they were never there but I still remember them clear as day. That's how alone I was till my adoptive parents found me so don't say that I don't know what it's like to be alone.

As Yoro is saying this he's has tears rolling down his face showing how he really feels.

Wow that's a lot worse that my…

Thug one: Hay you're not supposed to talk to him the boss wants you to crush him and take his life.

Thug two: Remember what the boss said your life is on the line too.

Yoro: WHAT your being forced to duel!

Engulf talk Virus warrior attack him again!

Another sword is clashed away (counters 2)

Take your turn! And play I have a monster with 4000 attack points so this draw has to count.

Yoro's turn hand 0 deck 27 extra deck 1 LP 2800 Monster zone 0 spell/trap zone 1

Its time I heated up this duel I draw (hand 1 deck 26)

And now I play the spell card Armor ninjitsu art of alchemy (hand 0)** (Armor ninjitsu art of alchemy spell normal If you control a face-up "Ninjitsu Art" card: Destroy all face-up "Ninjitsu Art" cards you control, then draw 2 cards.)**

In Yoro's head (now it comes to this last draw I has to count) Now I draw (before he draws the top card glows red.)(Hand 2 Deck 24)

He sees the glowing card and is surprised at what he sees (what is this card I've never seen it before but it I'll do)

First I play Blazing Ninjitsu art of fire calling (hand 1) (**Blazing Ninjitsu art of fire calling Spell normal Special summand one Fire elemental ninja from your hand, deck, graveyard, Or remove from play its abilities are negated the turn its summand.)**

A circle of fire appears on one of the monster zones and Fire elemental ninja rises from the ground without its sword ready to attack. **(Fire elemental ninja Warrior lv 4 element Fire atk. 1500/def. 1500 when this monster is normal summand you can shuffle your entire hand in to your deck and play from it face down elemental ninjitsu art of fire battle then you can draw the same number of card that were in your hand minus one. During your battle phase you can increase this monsters attack by its defense and its defense 0 till your next turn but after it must attack and after it attacks its switch to defense mode and can't be switch to attack till your next turn not even by card effects. )**

Now I sacrifice him to summand the shadow stalker ninja (hand 0) **(shadow stalker ninja lv 5 Warrior attribute dark Atk 2000/def. 1000 if there are 4 or more shadow Ninjitsu arts increase this monster's attack by 2000.)**

The fire ninja on the field looks to be in pain but his clothing turn black and you can see 7 other spirits circle around it he become more muscular with purple skin till it looks like a ninja version of the sword stalker.

Clarence: Ha that ninja only has 2000 attack points my warrior is to strong your last play has failed!

I don't think so I have 2 more cards to play

Clarence: What your hand is empty how can you… wait do you mean!

That's right Go Shadow Ninjitsu art of binding chains (Shadow Ninjitsu art of binding chains Spell normal when you play this card real your hand and for every ninja monster you reveal (up to 5) weaken one of your opponents monsters by 400 till the end of the turn. During either players turn you can remove this card from play and weaken any monster your opponent controls by 300 for every ninja in your graveyard (up to 8) till the end of the turn.)

And Shadow Ninjitsu art of needle rain (Shadow Ninjitsu art of needle rain spell normal when you play this card reveal you're hand and deal 300 points of damage for every ninja in your hand (up to 5). You can remove this card from play and deal 200 points of damage for every ninja in your graveyard (up to 8).)

Now thank to my needle rain card my 8 ninja will be dealing a whopping 1600 points of direct damage!

Clarence: AHHHH (LP 4000-2400) I still have 2400 life points so you still lost.

Don't think so because thanks to my other spell you monster is going to be tied up by my ninjas bring him down by 2400.

Clarence: What no my warrior! (Atk 4000-1600) he's tied up

Now it's over.

Clarence: ha big deal with him gone the virus cards on my field will be gone and I'll be able to play monsters on my turn it's still game.

Don't think so cause thank to my monsters ability with the 4 shadow Ninjitsu arts removed from play my shadow stalker attack is now 4000! (Atk 2000- 4000)

Clarence: What no with that power I'm done for!

That's right Shadow stalker ninja attack with ninja sword of revenge!

8 spirits of 4 different colors surround the sword with the ninja charging in on the helpless walking virus destroy in him and wining the duel

Clarence: NOOOOOO (LP 2400-0)

Win Yoro Novra

The chain is removed from the duel disk by an automated system.

Leave before we have to kill you brat.

Ya our little chap is about to face a very dark door.

Hay you I'll take my left and you take yours.

Ya go

The 2 kids charge in to the 2 thugs with Yoro overpowering his guy with a sweeping kick to his legs and an ax kick to the chest before the thug even grabbed his knife. And the force knocks the wind out of the guy.

Clarence try's to punch the other thug in the face but he grabs his fist a puts him in a head lock.

Nice try kid leave now and little guy don't get his neck broken.

I think you're going to need to see an eye doctor.

Why brat cause you got something in your eye.

Yoro pulls from his pocket a pepper Bomb and tosses it in to the guys eye temporally blinding him in agony and letting Clarence go whose stars rubbing his neck.

Let's get out of here.

How? We're trapped and the only way out is that open window.

Put the duel disk and deck on your belt the gauntlet part of it is also a grappling hook.

Nice let's get out of here!

Yoro removes the deck box and disk and close them up with the deck box on this right leg and the Disk closed up and attached to the left leg he fires a cable out of the window and pulls him and Clarence out of there with police sirens in the background. The screen cuts back to the domino mall only in there in the food court taking again.

So Yoro is what you said true about your parents.

It's a day I don't like to remember like I said I was 5 when it happened. 6 guys' grabbed me and my parents I never saw their faces but they were wearing different colored mask. They shot them executor style and made me watch the entire thing. They were about to kill me to but the cops arrived just in time.

That's good you're still alive because of that.

But I pay for it every day.

What do you mean?

When I got to the police station I told them everything my address my parents and what happened but they said by parents didn't exist and my house didn't exist. The house was gone any documentation was gone. And everything I owned they owned gone and with no papers on my parents it was hard to prove I was nothing more than an orphan. So for a bit till found an orphanage I was truly alone with noting to comport me not even a funeral for my mom and dad so there's not even a grave for me to visit.

A tear rolls down Yoro's face.

From what I hear you're not alone anymore and now you have a friend that will stick by you no matter what.

Thank Clarence.

(end of chapter 4)


End file.
